Old Feelings
by Sobolex
Summary: Sunohara got a promotion and has moved back into his old town. He was able to catch up with all of his old friend, including Tomoyo Sakagami. In the past they've been at each others throats, but now it seems that are feeling something completely different.
1. Chapter 1

The company that Sunohara works for grew and expanded all the way to the town of Hikarizaka. He soon got a promotion and was sent to be stationed there. For Sunohara it was the best promotion possible - being able to go back to the town where he went to school, made friends, and shared great memories.

Having moved back Saturday afternoon and settling himself inside his new apartment, he decided to go visit the Furukawa bakery for old times' second he set foot inside the bakery, he was greeted by Tomoya, Nagisa, Ushio, and Akio.

Akio with a big grin on his face, "well looky here! Good to see your face again! ...Hmm kind of liked your bleached hair better though." Everyone let out a laugh.

"Haha! Yeah, guys at my company don't like people with awesomely bleached hair." Sunohara responded.

Ushio rushed up to Sunohara and leaped onto him giving him a warm hug. "Uncle Youhi!"

Nagisa who was helping Akio put the bread on display, "She sure enjoys your visits."

Sunohara chuckled as he propped Ushio on his shoulders. "She sure has grown." He looked at Tomoya who he hasn't seen in ages. "It's good to hear that you've moved back here."

Tomoya said while assisting Nagisa and her dad. "Ushio is always asking when you're coming back since your last visit."

Sunohara bouncing Ushio up and down, "Aww, missed me that much? How's school by the way? Did that big meany teacher of yours ever make you cry?" Sunohara felt a slight kick on his back.

"I'm standing right behind you ya know?"

He turned around to see Kyou and Tomoyo.

"Err...Did I say mean? I meant awesome and nice teacher!" Sunohara yelled with a wide grin on his face.

The two girls giggled, having missed his cheeky antics. Sunohara laughed with them, while at the same time relieved that she didn't throw a book at him. He looked at Tomoyo laughing. He hasn't seen her for a while, and has always felt a certain way for her ever since high school. True, he kept getting himself into fights with her and getting his ass kicked in the end. Back then he wasn't good at socializing with girls...hell, he still isn't he thought to himself.

Tomoyo caught Sunohara focused on her. He quickly looked away trying not to look embarrassed. At the same time he saw Kyou staring at him.. wiggling her eyebrows and giving him this smile as if she knew exactly what his feelings were for Tomoyo.

The silver haired girl couldn't help but giggle some more. Even though she thought Sunohara was a nuisance for always wanting to pick a fight with her, she always thought that he made the school more fun to be in. Secretly she thought that the years he's been away has made him grown to be even cuter.

Akio turned his attention towards Sunohara and the girls. "Hey, we're having a birthday party for Ushio next week here at the bakery, you kids in?"

The three of them nodded, "Yup, you can count us in."

Nagisa having just finished putting the last bread up on display, "we're also inviting everyone else as well, could you ask Ryou if she would like to come? Nagisa asked Kyou.

"Sure, I'm confident she won't say no." Kyou responded.

"My dad, Kotomi, Yoshino, Kouko, Fuko, Yukine, and Misae are coming along as well." Tomoya stated. "You should ask Mei if she'd like to come too."

"You got it." Sunohara replied.

"It'll be just like the good old days." Tomoyo said. "It's nice to have everyone together after all these years."

"I've been working on this awesome cake recipe that you kids will kill each other for." Akio stated. "If anything it's going to be a hell of a lot tastier than Sanae's treats." The room was dead silent. His Sanae senses were tingling... He knew that she was standing right behind him, that woman always walks in at the wrong time!

"My treats..."

"MY FURUKAWA TREATS ARE CONSIDERED DISTASTEFUL!?" Sanae yelled as she ran out of the bakery crying.

"ACK! NOOO!" Akio ran to the display stuffing Sanae's pastries in his mouth. "I WUVV FEM!" He screamed as he started to chase after her. Everyone in the shop started laughing. "It's good to be back." Sunohara thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day at work for Sunohara. The day seemed to have dragged on forever, but at least he's done with his shift. It was Friday evening as he was returning to his apartment when he suddenly remembered...

"Crap! Ushio's birthday's tomorrow!" Sunohara thought to himself. "Hmm, I'm sure I can pick up a present for her downtown, they always have toys and goods down there."

Sunohara went downtown and was glad to see that it hadn't changed one bit. Everything was as he remembered when he was in high school. He jumped from store to store trying to find something for Ushio. After a few more store hopping he'd finally found the perfect present.

It was a backpack in the shape of a dango plushie. Sunohara knew that Ushio loved the big dango family just like her mother. He soon purchasedthe backpack and decided to finally go home, but not before passing a familiar cafe on his way back. He looked at the front door and the sign, puzzled by why it would grab his attention. Then it finally hit him. It was the same cafe where he had treated (or was forced to) Tomoya and Tomoyo for tea back in the day. Feeling nostalgic he decided to have himself a nice cup of tea.

As Sunohara was sipping his tea he remembered the event that happened here. He was dragging along Tomoyo around this area of downtown to scare off the punks that would pick on him. Tomoya caught his little scheme and had him treat Tomoyo to tea here. Looking back he regretted the way he treated Tomoyo, claiming her to be a man and always harassing her whenever they met. He was never good with socializing with girls he liked, so making himself look like a clown in front of them seemed to be the only way he could get their attention.

"Oi, Sunohara?" A voice called out to him.

He nearly choked on his tea when he heard the voice calling to him. He knew who it was. He turned around to see none other than the girl he was just thinking about. Tomoyo Sakagami.

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sunohara said enthusiastically "What brings you here?"

"I was just shopping for a gift for Ushio and decided to stop by here for some tea." Tomoyo responded.

"Hehe, last minute shopping too eh?" Sunohara asked with a little smile.

Tomoyo giggled. "Yup, with work at the hospital sometimes these things can just slip my mind."

"What? You work at a hosipital?" Sunohara asked.

The silver haired girl sat herself down in front of Sunohara. "Yup, at the one that opened up a few years ago." Tomoyo looked at Sunohara for a few seconds...just...smiling at him. "Hang on for just a minute, I'm going to go order my tea." Tomoyo said as she headed to the counter.

"What...was that?" Sunohara thought to himself. "Why was she smiling at me like that? Do I have something on my face? My hair?" Sunohara might not have known this, but he doesn't exactly keep his cool when he's nervous, and Tomoyo can see it as clear as day. She turned back to see Sunohara subtlety brushing his face and hair as if he were trying to get something off. She couldn't help but giggle some more.

She soon sat back down in front of Sunohara and asked, "so what have you been doing these past few years?"

The two started to share stories of what they've been doing after high school, and their past experiences. The two just sat there talking, and laughing as the time passed by.

"Could this really be the same idiot back in high school?" Tomoyo thought to herself. "In those days we were always at each other's throats...and now here we are, laughing it up in an old cafe."

They eventually left the cafe when they realized how late it was. As Tomoyo and Sunohara walked down the street side by side they began talking more about their high school days.

"So where did you learned to fight like that anyways?" Sunohara curiously asked. "Seriously every time I would charge, you'd send my ass flying."

Tomoyo giggled, "well, I guess you can say I took some classes back in middle school. Whenever I had spare time I'd join a martial arts club to train in. Especially with the neighborhood I use to live in, it can come in really handy."

"Hehe, that would explain it." Sunohara said with a grin on his face. "You know I've been learning how to fight with my coworkers in my company, some of them even trained in places like Israel. The systems were pretty painful, but I can't say that it wasn't fun." Sunohara said.

"Hmmm, now I'm curious." Tomoyo pointed out. "I really want to see how much you've improved, since you always lose to me. ^_^"

Sunohara looked at her, already knowing the answer." Heh, what are you suggesting?"

"My place is around the corner and living room is big enough for two people to spar in." Tomoyo said. "What do you say? For old times' sake?"

Sunohara with a big grin on his face." Oh..You're on. I'm not going to lose to a girl this time!"

"Oh..So now I'm a girl?" Said Tomoyo with a smirk on her face.

As they were walking to Tomoyo's house, Sunohara thought to himself, "I'm going to get my ass kicked...AGAIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking back on the first time the two had fought each other...

"A set up?" Tomoyo responded curiously

"Yup". Sunohara said cheekily."There's no way a girl could've beaten up two bikers."

Tomoyo glared at him annoyingly. Is he seriously going to pick a fight with her? On her first day at school too?

"Fine.. I was hoping not to get in a fight with any of the students here. But I'll make an exception for you." Tomoyo responded.

Sunohara with even more of an attitude, "Acting tough like that is so cute."

"I'd like to make this self defense, so you can come at me first." Tomoyo said.

Sunohara placed one foot forward before completely charging at her with his fist leaning in front. Coming severely close to the silver haired girl's face, Tomoyo ducked just in time to target Sunohara's stomach. With one swift but powerful kick, she knocked Sunohara right off of his feet and sent him to the very end of the hallway.

Tomoya casually walked over to his best friend who was slumping in a rather awkward but painful position. "Now that I remembered there is a rumor going around in this town that a girl would beat up any troublemakers who would bother citizens." Tomoya told Sunohara. "That must be her."

Sunohara responded with pain and embarrassment, "I wish you'd told me that earlier."

Tomoyo triumphantly turned to walked away. But not before looking over her shoulder to see a blue haired boy helping Sunohara getting back up on his feet.

She quickly gave Tomoya one last analyzation before turning her head around and continuing her walk.

"Hmm.. he's pretty cute." Tomoyo thought to herself.

But that was ages ago... Tomoya had always loved Nagisa. She had tried to win his heart, but just like the Fujibayashis, and Kotomi, she lost to Nagisa.

She was happy for the two of them and how they're a family. She loved Ushio and wanted to see her whenever she had time. Tomoyo may have been jealous of Nagisa back then... but that was the past. She had to move on.

"Are we there yet?" Said a voice that snapped Tomoyo out of her thought.

"Wha.. oh yeah, we're almost there."

Tomoyo said realizing she had spaced out. "Ok, this is it."

It was a gray stoned one story house with a small lawn in front. The neighborhood surrounding her home looked very nice and safe. No way would anyone here give Tomoyo a reason to hurt them.

Tomoyo pushed in her key and opened her door. "Come on in"

Sunohara stepped inside and was starting to get butterflies in his stomach. The girl he liked since high school had invited him over to her house. He wasn't sure whether or not he should happy, or scared knowing that he's going to fight her again.

"Wow, this a nice place you got here." Sunohara complimented.

"Thanks." Tomoyo replied while taking off her jacket to reveal a black t-shirt. "You want to get right to it, or do you want to warm up and stretch for a bit?"

"Hehe, I'm ready to go!" Sunohara responded with his signature grin.

"Alright, wait here for a minute. I'm going to go get some gloves." Tomoyo said as she went into another room.

As Sunohara waited for her to come back, a picture framed up on a wall caught his attention. It was a Christmas picture of everyone when they were at the Furukawa's. He loved those days...

Back when he would see everybody's faces, get beat up by Tomoyo and Kyou, and plotted his revenge against them with Tomoya. The simple days. He would give anything to go back.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" Tomoyo said standing next to Sunohara.

"JEEZ!" Sunohara yelled. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Tomoyo laughed. "Sorry, here you go." She tossed him a pair of fingerless sparring gloves.

"So...ready to get your butt kicked again?" Tomoyo said with a smirk.

Sunohara took off his jacket and put on his gloves. "Heh, I'm not to lose to you this time." He said giving her a smirk in return.

The two assumed their position and was prepared for whoever strikes first.

As usual Sunohara was the first to make a move. He moved towards Tomoyo with his fist in front of him. Before his fist could reach her, Tomoyo leaped towards and below Sunohara and had targeted his stomach.

"Still the same old Sunohara." Tomoyo thought to herself. She drove her legs outwards like a piston, but Sunohara grabbed her ankle with his other hand and struck Tomoyo in her face!

Sunohara immediately released his grip on her ankle and was now full of concern.

With his hand on her head and on his knees, "CRAP! Tomoyo are you o-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Sunohara received an elbow to his face that sent him stumbling back. Tomoyo was already back on her feet and wasn't even fazed.

"You dropped your guard." Tomoyo teased Sunohara.

"Ow..." Sunohara said as he slowly got back on his feet. "I was worried about you! That should've been a time out!"

"Oh come on, did you really think one punch would've made me submit?" Tomoyo said reassuming her position.

"Hehe, ok if that's how it's going to be. " Said Sunohara.

Tomoyo was impressed, that was the first time anyone was ever able to land a blow on her... Even more surprising is that it was Sunohara that did it! The idiot who always got his ass handed by her.

Sunohara placed his foot forward and front kicked with his other. Tomoyo took step back to get out of its range and pushed it aside with her hand for good measure. Before she could counter attack, Sunohara landed the leg he had kicked with to the ground, and rear horse kicked with the other.

"He's fast!" Tomoyo thought to herself as leaped back in the nick of time to get out of range.

Tomoyo then closed in on Sunohara and as fast as lightning, threw a punch towards his face. He blocked it just as fast but before Sunohara knew it, her other fist was closing in on his face. Sunohara extended his other arm out towards Tomoyo to block her punch while wrapping his arm around her neck and flipping her on to the floor.

Surprised that he had actually taken down one of the most fierce fighters in town, he had no idea that Tomoyo's leg were around his neck, pulling him towards the ground.

"Crap..." Sunohara thought to himself. "It's the one move that Misae always gets me with. The freaking arm bar!"

Before Tomoyo could completely extend his arm, he clasps both of his hands together, and pushed his way out of Tomoyo's choking legs. Sunohara quickly got back on his feet while moving away from Tomoyo.

Sunohara catching his breath, "man, if anything she's even more dangerous than before." He thought to himself.

Tomoyo was already on her feet, and didn't even looked tired yet. "Wow, you really have improved!" She complimented.

"I've learned from the best!" Sunohara responded. "Including you." He said with a grin.

Tomoyo then realized that this wasn't the same kid back in high school who was all bark. This dog had learned how to bite. Without letting Sunohara finish catching his breath, Tomoyo leaped in the air towards Sunohara and threw a lightning fast kick.

Sunohara was barely able to block it in time and nearly fell off his feet. Landing and seeing the opportunity, Tomoyo landed a punch in his stomach, which sent a shock of pain through his body.

She then sweeped Sunohara's leg which made him fall flat on his back. Tomoyo quickly got on Sunohara, not giving him a chance to get back on his feet, and clasped both of his wrist hard on the floor with both of her knees by his side.

At this point, Sunohara didn't even bother trying to get her off. Neither of them were moving an inch, they were simple there...staring into each other's eyes.

Sunohara had never been this close to Tomoyo's face before. He felt her warm breath and her hair on his skin. Again, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Being this close to her made his face blush... He could see Tomoyo's face blushing too, and she knows it.

"Why is my face turning red? Is it because of sparring?" Tomoyo thought to herself.

Her heart was pounded, and she could feel Sunohara's pulse increasing in his wrist. Tomoyo didn't know what to do, a part of her was telling her to get up, but another part was telling her to stay...and... possibly...

"Looks like you win again." Sunohara said while catching his breath. Breaking the silence.

"Heh...you actually gave me a hard time." Tomoyo responded. She finally convinced herself to get off of Sunohara, and extended a hand to help him up.

"Just so you know I went easy on you, I wasn't going to go full force on a girl." Sunohara said with a smirk.

Tomoyo chuckled, "right..." She said sarcastically.

As the two were removing their gloves Sunohara looked up at the clock. It was already 9 O'clock.

"Wow. I didn't even noticed that it was this late." Sunohara said. "I guess I should get going now."

"You want me to drop you off?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nah it's fine, I know my way back." Sunohara responded. He put on his jacket, grabbed his present for Ushio and headed to the door.

"I'll see you at Ushio's birthday party tomorrow okay?" Sunohara told Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Tomoyo replied as Sunohara walked out the door.

Tomoyo went to the fridge to get herself a pitch of water.. Still thinking about that strange feeling she had when she and Sunohara where on the floor. What was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Sunohara was relaxing on his dorm bed, head resting on his hands.

"Oi, Okazaki." He called out .

Tomoya who was lying by Youhei's table casually looking through some manga books. "What?"

"How do you do it man?" Sunohara asked.

Tomoya looked at him, having no idea what he's talking about. "What are you talking about? Do what?"

Sunohara lifted himself up to sit, "how do you get girls to like you so much?"

"You mean like me as a friend or like me like me?" Tomoya asked already knowing what Sunohara meant.

"Like you like you!" Sunohara blurted. "Seriously, even before you started dating Nagisa, EVERY girl has had her eyes out for you."

"I think you're getting the wrong idea." Tomoya responded nonchalantly as he returned his attention to his manga.

"Oh yeah?" Sunohara raising an eyebrow.

" Kyou and her sister Ryou have been all over you last semester, making you those fancy dandy boxed lunch... Kotomi had a crush on you since the two of you were kids, and Tomoyo gets all close, concern and caring. She use to wake you up every morning so you wouldn't be late to school and make you breakfast remember?"

"Hey she woke you up on occasions too." Tomoya responded still focusing on his manga.

"Yeah cause you made her. She didn't do it out of concern for me." Sunohara said as he laid back down on the bed.. pouting.

A few seconds of silent entered the room as Sunohara tried to think of other similar occasions.

"OH! And the time when everyone made lunch for you when you were suspended!" Sunohara said. "If that doesn't show that they like you, I don't know what else will."

Sunohara continued to sulk. "I just don't get why they all hate me."

"Hmmm.." Tomoya taking a second to think. "Maybe it's because you're a pervert."

"Eh?" Sunohara blurted. "Big deal, all guys are perverts. Even if they don't show it."

"I guess it would be better if you didn't show it then." Tomoya closing his manga book and getting up to sit.

"I wouldn't say that this is a bad thing, but you tend to clown around a little too much."

Sunohara was a little surprised by that.

"Pfft. That's just who I am. Besides if I don't make this dump a more lively place, who will?" Sunohara said while giving a smirk.

"True..." Tomoya thought to himself.

"First off with Kyou, you only think she hates you because she thought you were picking on Ryou... Hell, even I had my fair share of dodging flying books remember?" Tomoya explaining to Sunohara.

"Hmmm... True true." Said Sunohara.

Tomoya continued. "And besides, when the drama club needed an advisor, it was your idea to challenge the basketball team in order to prove our point to the choir club ."

"Without you coming up with ideas, the drama club would've never been revived. Kyou and Nagisa found that pretty commendable and asked me to tell you that."

"WHAT?" Sunohara yelled shockingly "That was months ago! How come you're telling me this now?"

"Err... must've slipped my mind." Tomoya responded

Sunohara thought that he would've been use to Tomoya's cheeky antics by now.

"Anyways... As with Tomoyo you kept pestering her about being a guy remember?"

"... I.. well I accepted the fact that she was a girl later on didn't I?" Sunohara responded.

"Not to mention you always bug other girls during events, which led Tomoyo to kick you regardless." Tomoya said.

"What?" Sunohara going back into his thoughts, trying to remember any occasions where that happened.

"I never got kicked by Tomoyo during those events... only by that asshole who wore that stupid bear costume." Sunohara said.

Tomoya gave Sunohara a blank stare. "Seriously? ...Man you are slow... Who else can kick you like that?"

Sunohara closed his eyes, trying to piece it together... putting the puzzle together... "Can't think of anyone."

Tomoya had no response. Completely dumbstruck.

Sunohara's eyes suddenly popped wide open. "WHAT THE FREAKING *#%**#! It was freaking Tomoyo wasn't it?!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Gold star" Tomoya responded.. Still baffled at how dense his friend is.

Tomoya continued. "Anyways, you did help her win the student council elections."

"The only thing I did to help her was in her match against the baseball team." Sunohara responded.

"It's still weird though. One minute she can't even throw a straight pitch and then the next she's striking out batters after batters. MY FACE SUFFERED FOR IT!"

Tomoya chuckled. "Well I did tell her to aim at your annoying face." Tomoya said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Crap!" Tomoya thought to himself. "Err.. I said that only a tough resilient guy like you can take that many hits to the face."

Sunohara nodded as he laid back down on his bed. "Well I am pretty resilient aren't I?"

"... So gullible." Tomoya said to himself. "On the other hand, despite you always picking fights with her, she always did found you to liven up her day?"

Those words caught Sunohara's attention.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yea. Most of the time the school days are pretty boring and stressful.. Especially if you're the student council president. At least with you challenging her, it made her day more interesting." Tomoya said.

"Did she really say that?" Sunohara asked curiously.

"Yup."

"...Again... Why are you telling me this now?!" Sunohara asked scratching his head furiously.

"Must've slipped my mind." Tomoya responded calmly.

" #%$*%$#**$ #!"

"KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YA!" A loud voice screamed after a huge bang vibrated through the wall which made Sunohara jump out of his bed.

"You wouldn't want to upset the rugby team again would you" Tomoya asked while grinning.

"Tsk, they don't scared me." Sunohara said after regaining his composure. "You see? I'm the only one who can make this place more lively for everyone." He said while giving his signature smirk.

Tomoya laid back down to open his manga books.

"See? No one hates you, so just relax would you?"

Sunohara went back to his bed and sat down. After a few minutes of silent Sunohara asked..

"Do you think I'm a bad guy?"

Tomoya looked up. A little surprised that Sunohara would ask such a question.

"I mean, even though you said I sometimes liven up Tomoyo's day, do you think I'm a bad person for picking fights with her in the first place?... Even if it's just to get her attention?"

Tomoya now knowing why Sunohara asked that question, confidently responded.

"No."

Suddenly a bright light and a loud roar brought Sunohara back to the real world. In the middle of the crosswalk Sunohara saw a bike closing in just a few feet away from him.

With cat like reflexes he jumped back just in the nick of time before the bike zoomed past him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MORON!" Yelled the motorist as the tail light disappeared into the night .

"UP YOURS ASSHAT!" Sunohara yelled back while putting his fist up in the air.

As he regained his composure Sunohara was shocked when he realized that he had been spacing out since he left Tomoyo's house.

How long has he been lost in thought? Sunohara looked at the street signs to see that he's been walking for a while, but still hasn't arrived at his apartment yet.

He was only two blocks away however, so he kept a steady pace walking home. At this hour of the night the air should chill him to his bones. But since he was still warm from sparring, it didn't bother him much.

Sunohara had finally arrived to his apartment building. Still exhausted from his long day, he couldn't wait to get some sleep. He still had a party to attend tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoyo walked down the school's hallway trying to take a break from everything. The school was planning on having another spring festival in a couple of weeks, and the student council was in charge of spearheading the whole operation. She was elbow deep in agendas and felt a migraine approaching. A nice cup of Yukine's famous coffee ought to relieve her of some stress.

"Hello there Tomoyo." A sweet familiar voice called out behind her.

She turned to see Nagisa casually approaching her.

"Oh hey Nagisa." Tomoyo shot a smile.

"I haven't seen you in days. It looks like being the student council president is taking its toll on you huh?" Nagisa asked.

"Hehe.. That obvious huh?" Tomoyo said awkwardly brushing her hair.

"I was actually on my way to the reference room." Tomoyo said pointing down the hallway. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." Nagisa replied.

The two made their way down the hallway, following the scent of coffee. They made their way into the reference room and were greeted by Yukine.

"Well hello there. Good to see the two of you again." Yukine said with a warm smile.

"Likewise." Nagisa and Tomoyo replied.

Yukine was putting away some old charm books when she made her way the espresso machine. "Please have a seat. I'll make us some coffee."

The two girls sat themselves when Yukine brought them their drinks and sat herself down as well.

"So how have you been doing Yukine?" Nagisa asked.

"I've been doing pretty good." Yukine answered. "My brother and Sasaki's gang have been getting along very well with each other. We're all like one big family."

"That's good to hear." Tomoyo said while sipping her drink.

Yukine looked down on her glass, "though I have to say that the school year has been pretty dull since everyone graduated last year. Nothing much happens in this room anymore."

Both Nagisa and Tomoyo let that statement settled in inside their heads.

"It's true." Nagisa agreed. "Even though I see Tomoya every day, it's just not the same without the others here with us."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "The Fujibayashi twins, Kotomi.. and even that idiot Sunohara. It just doesn't feel like school with them gone."

"Well at least we have each other." Nagisa stated. "Even if we rarely see one another, we can still hang around every now and then."

Tomoyo and Yukine agreed.

"Sounds good. It would be nice to catch up on told times." Tomoyo said. Suddenly turning her head towards Nagisa, "By the way, I heard that the drama club was disbanded again. Sorry to hear that."

Nagisa responded with a smile, "it's ok. After all I did get to perform my play." She continued to sip her coffee. "I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"If I remember correctly, the drama club had a hard time finding an advisor." Yukine stated.

"Yup." Nagisa answered. "The choir club already had Mr. Komura as their advisor. But thanks to Sunohara the choir club agreed to have Komura supervise both clubs."

Tomoyo looked at Nagisa curiously. "Huh? What do you mean thanks to Sunohara?"

She then remembered his way of persuasion... "He didn't threatened to beat them up did he?" She asked with a sigh.

"No." Nagisa shook her head. "He challenged the basketball team to a 3 on 3 match to show the choir club how determined we were."

"And you guys won?" Tomoyo asked in shock. "The majority of the basketball players are on the varsity team. Those guys are seriously good at what they do."

"Sunohara must've been pretty determined to help you huh?" Yukine said.

"Mm hmm" Nagisa continuing to sip her coffee. "He might act like a goofball at times, but he's a really caring friend when the time calls for it."

"True." Tomoyo said while gazing out the window in front of her.

"When rumors were jeopardizing my chances of being elected student council president, he and Okazaki helped me clear my name. They made me compete against every athletic club in the school."

"Yes, but you did leave a nasty impression on Sunohara's face." Nagisa teased.

"It.. was... Okazaki's idea." Tomoyo responded.

"Well that's just who he is isn't he?" Yukine said. "Always the type to help others. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him, even if he is a little awkward.

"My mom was his girlfriend one time." Nagisa said.

The instant those words came out of her mouth, both Tomoyo and Yukine choked on their drinks. They started coughing out loud as they imagined the pure image of Sunohara going out with Sanae. The two of them as a couple... It was just full of nope, nope NOPE.

"WHAT?" Tomoyo was dumbstruck. "How the... But she's...WHAT?"

Nagisa turned red as she realized they took it the wrong way. "No no no!" She said shaking her head violently.

"Sunohara just needed someone to POSE as his girlfriend. You see, his sister was worried that he was unable to take care of himself. So we just had my mom pretend to be his girlfriend to put Mei on ease."

"Ohhh..." The two girls slouched in their chairs in relief.

"That... makes so much more sense." Yukine said when she suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remembered that! He even asked me if I could pose as his girlfriend." Yukine said.

"Yeah but than your friend scared him off." Nagisa added. "And Tomoyo, he even asked you to pose as his girlfriend... or at least he tried."

Tomoyo looked at Nagisa confused." Huh? No he didn't."

"Mmm hmm. It was when you were talking to your friends out in the courtyard. He tried to set the mood in a weird way, but you kicked him before he could finish." Nagisa reminded Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tried to jog her memory, she had kicked Sunohara countless times and was having difficulties trying to differentiate them. But then another thought made her sidetrack... The thought of pretending to be Sunohara's girlfriend.

"Tomoyo, are you blushing?" Yukine pointed out.

"Eh? No of course not." Tomoyo responded. The fact that she had been caught blushing made her face turn red even more.

"Oh yes you are." Nagisa joined in on the teasing.

Tomoyo began throwing out excuses "Must be the coffee... And it's warm in here too."

Both Nagisa and Yukine stared at Tomoyo, obviously seeing through her bad lies.

"Anyways ..." Tomoyo trying to change the subject. "What are you two plan on doing once you graduate?"

"I've always thought about being a guidance counselor." Yukine said. "Someone who can help kids endure hard times and live a good life."

Nagisa turned her attention towards Yukine. "I'm guessing taking care of your friends made an influence of you huh?" Nagisa asked.

Tomoyo was successful at changing to topic, as the two girls continued talking about their future while she went back to her previous thoughts.

"Sunohara and I as a couple?" Tomoyo thought to herself. "No way.. He was an idiot who always picked a fight with me. There's no way that would ever work."

She couldn't lie to herself. Sunohara always made her time at school much more fun. Even though he would always pick a fight with her, it kept the year interesting. Always guessing what kind of stupid plan he would think of next to prove that she was a man.

Looking back, he was never the jerk she assumed he was. He had always put others in front of himself, and was always there to cheer someone up when they're down... Even if he got hit for it.

She remembered the tennis game when the Fujibayashi twins were crying because Tomoya had unofficially picked Nagisa as his girlfriend. They started walking towards the school building crying. The blonde idiot followed them and said whatever he could to cheer them up. Tomoyo wasn't sure what he said or did... But it worked. Both Kyou and Ryou seemed to have forgotten the whole ordeal and were their old selves again... But somehow Sunohara got kicked into next week.

Sunohara got zero credit for anything he did, he was always the punching bag, always got the short end of the stick... And even after all of that, he still puts others before himself.

"Hmph... I guess he's not such a bad guy after all." Tomoyo thought to herself. "Any girl would be lucky to have him."

A loud sound snapped Tomoyo back into reality. She quickly turned and shut off her alarm clock. It was 9:00 am. She had already woken up several minutes before it went off. Normally she would've gotten up and started her day, but not this time.

She couldn't help but wonder why she just laid in bed thinking about that day in the reference room... Thinking about Sunohara. She looked at her clock again... 9:15 am.

She finally forced herself out of bed and made her way to the living room. Still half asleep, she suddenly remembered. The party's today.


	6. Chapter 6

*6:30 PM*

"You... made THAT?" Tomoya asked in shock.

"Yup! I don't like to brag, but that's about the sexiest looking cake I have ever laid eyes on." Akio said

It was huge a chocolate vanilla cake that could fit in entire oven! There were frostings ribboned all throughout the sides and edges. The top was decorated with dozens of small and large dango head of all sorts of colors. In the middle it read, "Happy Birthday Ushio."

"Are you trying to give us diabetes?" Tomoyo sarcastically asked.

"How dare you insult my cake!" Akio shouted. "If you don't eat a piece and like it, I'll make you eat Sanae's bread instead! That should be a good punishment for mocking my masterpiece!"

A nerve tingled down Akio's spine when he heard, "...my bread.."

He gasped as he turned around to see Sanae tearing up. "My bread is just something for others to suffer with?!" She screamed as she ran out the door.

"NOO!" Akio screamed has she shoved a handful of Sanae's bread into his mouth. "I WUVV DEM!" He ran out the door as fast as he could.

Tomoya peeked out the doorway to take a look when he saw Tomoyo coming down the sidewalk.

"Wow, they're running faster than usual." Tomoyo said as she laughed.

"Yeah, Akio sure did it this time." Tomoya responded. "You're thirty minutes early, no one's really here yet."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Tomoyo said. "Where's Nagisa and Ushio?"

"They're up on the second floor." Tomoya answered. "You can head upstairs if you want. I'm going to tend the shop until those two get back."

Tomoyo chuckled, "that might take a while." She said as she headed upstairs.

Meanwhile Sunohara was making his way towards the bakery. He looked at his watch to see if he was still on time. Just when he thought that everything was smooth sailing, he saw a crying Sanae in the distance rapidly running towards him.

She zoomed pasted him with a powerful gust of wind tailing her. "There's only one explanation for this.." Sunohara thought to himself.

He turned to see Akio running towards him. He stopped as soon as he reached Sunohara, hands on his knees while he catches his breath.

"Did you make fun of Sanae's bread agai-" Before Sunohara could finish his sentence, Akio shoved some pastries into his mouth.

"Come on there's no time to lose!" Akio shouted as he grabbed Sunohara and dragged him along the chase.

Back at the bakery, mostly everyone had arrived and were upstairs. At this point there's still no sign of Akio and Sanae.

Tomoya's father stepped through the shop. "Hello there Tomoya. Why are you still down here?" He asked his son. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with Ushio?"

"I'm just waiting for Akio and Sanae to come back." He answered. "Come to think of it, Sunohara hasn't arrived yet either... Still late as usual."

"Anyways Ushio's upstairs. She's pretty eager to see you." Tomoya said.

Naoyuki nodded and headed towards the stairs when Sanae casually walks in with a smile on her face.

"Why hello there Mr. Okazaki. It's good to see you again." Sanae greeted

"I'm happy to be here." Naoyuki replied.

"Where's the old man?" Tomoya asked. At the moment, both Akio and Sunohara walked through the front door. Hunched over in exhaustion.

"There you guys are. Everyone else is already here and..." Tomoya turned his attention to Sunohara. "Are you... Are you wearing glasses?"

Sunohara was slowly catching his breath," Yeah.. I've had them for.. a while *pant* bad eyesight."

"Did you run all the way over here" Tomoya asked.

"NO... Sanae ran past me.. with Akio following behind. He freaking grabbed me along the run and told me to help him apologize to Sanae..." He said as he panted.

Akio who managed to catch his breath. "Yup.. made him eat some of Sanae's bread with me to show her how much we *loved them" He said while smirking.

"Why do I have to get involved in your mess?!" Sunohara asked.

"Everybody makes sacrifice kid. Now come on." Akio said as he closed the door and locked it. "We got ourselves a party to attend!"

He grabbed Sunohara and dragged him upstairs with Tomoya, Naoyuki and, Sanae following behind.

With everyone present, the party began.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY USHIO!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs as Akio brought in the cake.

"WOW it's so big!" Ushio said as her eyes sparkled at the sight of her dango cake.

Everyone started to sing happy birthday to Ushio as she closed her eyes preparing to blow out the candles and make a wish. She suddenly opened them, not knowing what to wish for.

"Well, aren't you going to blow them out?" Kyou asked

Ushio looked at her teacher, "I don't know what to wish for sensei."

"There has to be something you want." Sunohara told Ushio.

The little girl stared at her uncle Youhei. Giving him a puzzled look. She then knew what she wanted to wish for. Ushio turned towards her cake and blew out the candle.

"YAY!" Everyone shouted as the sound of clapping filled the room.

"So what did you wish for?" Nagisa asked her daughter.

Ushio shook her head. "I'm not telling. It won't come true."

"Fair enough. Wouldn't want to spoil her wish." Akio said.

"If anything I hope she wished for Sanae to be able to make non-lethal bread..." He muttered under his breath. "The same tingle shot down his neck.

"... My bread.."

"DID SHE REALLY HEAR THAAT?!" Akio thought to himself.

"My bread is something for people to use lethal force with?!" Sanae said as she made a break for the stairs crying.

"NO! I LOVE YOUR BREAD!" Akio screamed as he quickly followed her.

Everyone in the room bursted out with laughter. "Ahh.. I miss these moments." Kyou said.

"Alright. Time to break open the presents." Tomoya said as he handed Ushio a gift box.

The party continued with Ushio opening all of her presents, thrilled with each one of her gifts. But her favorite was the dango backpack Sunohara had picked out for her. Everyone had their fair slice of Akio's enormous cake. Eventually Akio and Sanae had return to enjoy the party.

Everyone started mingling around, catching up on the good old days.

Kotomi and Ryou were talking about Kotomi's research on the second world and Ryou's nursing career. Mei was fangirling over Yoshino with Kouko by his side. Fuko was playing with Ushio along with Nagisa and, Yukine. Akio, Sanae, and Naoyuki were having a friendly conversation with each other. Sunohara and Tomoya were standing on the other side of the room enjoying their cake, and Kyou, Misae, and Tomoyo were huddled on the couch.

"So how have you been lately Tomoyo?" Misae asked. "You must've had some fun experience working as a doctor."

"It's nothing too exciting." Tomoyo responded. "Just a lot of organizing and prescribing."

Misae raised an eyebrow. "Any male doctors catch your eye?"

Tomoyo blushed at the question. "No, no one there really interests me." Tomoyo responded reluctantly "Besides most of them are too busy to take notice in me anyways and vice versa"

"Are you serious?" Kyou asked. "A good looking girl like you? Come on, someone must've caught your attention at one point."

"Nope." Tomoyo said only that. Hoping the subject would change since it was pretty embarrassing for her.

"Okay.. Well it doesn't have to be someone who you work with. It can be anyone from anywhere." Misae asked.

Tomoyo's embarrassment began to show as her face started to slightly turn pink. "Uhh.." Unable to come up with something to say, it was clear to Kyou and Misae that she indeed had feelings for somebody. "Maybe there is someone..."

"Ahah!" Kyou blurted. "See? The truth will always come out."

"So who is it?" Misae asked curiously. "Is it somebody we know?"

Tomoyo was too shy to answer. Their conversation was pretty loud and she was worried that someone in particular might overhear it. She slowly glanced over to Sunohara who was still talking to Tomoya, unaware of their little girl talk. She was able to breathe a little easier seeing that their conversation hasn't started any eavesdropping.

Unbeknown to her, Misae saw her look away when she asked the question, and tailed her line of sight to Sunohara. She turned her eyes back to Tomoyo, and with a smile asked, "It's Sunohara isn't it?"

At that instant Tomoyo's eyes widen. Her slightly pink face has turned into blazing red color.

She looked at Misae, unable to give a complete response. "Wha- no!.. I mean, it's not what you think." She turned to Kyou who had a devious smile on her face.

"So what is it that we should be thinking about?" Kyou teased.

Tomoyo whispered, hoping that no one overheard what's already been said. "Sunohara and I are.. Look I see him as a great guy and a valued friend... And I don't want anything silly to ruin it."

"What could be silly about it?" Misae asked. "You know sometimes it's the people who bug you that might grow on you the most.. I know."

"I've known Sunohara for a long time and believe me when I say, he's the kind of guy who makes you feel happy just by being around him." Misae said. "Makes life more fun."

Tomoyo looked back at Sunohara. Misae has always given her successful advise before. Could she be right about this one?

Kyou nudged Tomoyo, "So.. you going to talk to him?"

Tomoyo's heart began to beat. The butterflies in her has returned, and she was almost shaking at the thought of going to Sunohara. She was nervous, like a little child who was having a simple chat with her crush. She was always tough and determined when it came down to other things, but this one wasn't her forte.

She could feel both Misae and Kyou eyeing her which made her more nervous. She tried to think of an excuse.. "I think I'm going to get some more cake before anything else." She said as she got off the couch.

"Well in that case could you bring me another slice too?" Kyou asked as she gave Tomoyo her empty plate.

"Sure." Tomoyo took the plate.

As she made her way towards the cake, Tomoya and Sunohara were still chatting with each other.

"Valentine's day is around the corner." Sunohara said. "Planning anything special for Nagisa?"

Tomoya looked over to Sunohara.

"What?" Sunohara asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing.. Still getting used to seeing you with glasses." Tomoya responded.

"Anyways why are we always talking about my love life? ... What's going on between you and Tomoyo?" Tomoya asked.

".. What?"

Tomoya raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Come on, I know you've had feelings for her since high school."

Sunohara stared at Tomoya unable to respond. Was it really that obvious that he liked her?

" Any luck since you've moved back here?" Tomoya asked.

Sunohara quickly removed his stare from Tomoya and gazed back at the party in front of them. "Nah, and besides I've moved on. Just see her as another respectable friend that's all." Sunohara said.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence. Sunohara could feel Tomoya staring at him, seeing through his lies.

"Uh huh.." Tomoya sarcastically responded.

Sunohara turned towards Tomoya, trying to convince him that nothing is going on between him and Tomoyo.

"Be realistic here ok? Tomoyo and I are complete opposites, there's no way we would ever make a good couple." Sunohara said.

"How so?" Tomoya asked.

"I was a high school delinquent, dead last in my classes, and was prone to getting in trouble." Sunohara said.

"Hmm.. You sound as if you were describing me as well." Tomoya said to Sunohara, but his eyes weren't directed towards him. "Continue." He said.

Sunohara went on. "As for Tomoyo... President of the student council, valedictorian for her senior class, strong, smart, beautiful, caring, valued friend for any lucky person, and..."

He stopped when he noticed Tomoya's smirk as his eyes slowly came back to his. He could sense another presence.

"... Standing right behind me isn't she?" Sunohara asked.

Tomoya didn't answer.

Sunohara stood there frozen, wondering how much of their conversation Tomoyo overheard. He began to blush as he slowly turned around to see Tomoyo.

Like Sunohara, Tomoyo had no idea how to respond. She was touched by his words and began to blush as she began to feel warm and fuzzy inside. She stared into Sunohara's eyes, frantically trying to come up with some kind of response.

"Come on Tomoyo.. Say something!" She thought to herself nervously.

She placed her hand on his shoulders.. "Aww, so you do think of me." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"I'm just here to grab some more cake for myself and Kyou." She said as she walked past Sunohara and Tomoya towards the cake. "Nice glasses by the way."

"Nice glasses by the way? That's the best you can come up with? You stupid girl." Tomoyo thought to herself as she walked back to the couch with her slice of cake.

Sunohara turned back to Tomoya. ".. Cheeky bastard."

Tomoya turned his attention to his cake. "Can you blame me?" He said as he took a bite.

The party started at 7:00. People were having a nice time mingling with each other, but before they realized it, it was already 10:00.

Ushio had fallen asleep on Fuko's lap. "Looks like all this fun really drained her out." Nagisa said.

She picked up her daughter, "I'm going to put her in my old room." Nagisa said as she walked into the hallway.

Seeing how late it was, Yukine decided to head back home along with Fuko, Yoshino, and Kouko. Misae and Naoyuki decided it was time for them to head back home as well. Everyone said their good-byes and thanks for being invited.

Before Misae left, she nudged Tomoyo and gave her a smile, as if wishing her luck in whatever it was she was thinking about.

Tomoyo knew exactly what her message was.

"Well... Now that the Ushio's asleep, we can have some grown up fun now." Akio said as he ran into the hallway and returned with several bottles of sake and glasses.

He placed all the glasses on the table and started filling them up with Sake. Everyone grabbed a glass and raised them up to a toast.

"KANPAI!" Everyone cheered.

Sunohara wasn't a big fan of drinking. He always found it distasteful. But he still held on to his glass in the spirit of the party.

A little bit of time went by and everyone was still enjoying what's left of the party. Sunohara was still hanging by Tomoya's side.

"You know.. I wish we had more times like this." Sunohara said.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've been together like this." Tomoya responded. "Really brings back memories huh?"

With his back on the wall, Sunohara started to reminisced all the fun times he had with his friends, when he suddenly heard a commotion going on at the other side of the room.

"Tomoyo, are you sure you're ok?" Ryou asked.

"Yea.. hehe, I'm good." Tomoyo responded.

"You really should take it easy Tomoyo, drink some water while you're at it." Kotomi suggested.

"NO! Water is for the weak... You should really have some more sake. Enjoy yourself buddy." Tomoyo said.

It was clearly obvious to everyone in the room.. Tomoyo was drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

"...Where's Ushio?" The drunk Tomoyo asked. "I want to give her a great BIG birthday hug."

She slowly got on her feet and made her way to the door leading to the hallways, unable to even walk straight.

Leaning left, and right and left again. It's clear that as of now, she has no balance. She had only taken a few steps when she stumbled

"Whoa, Hey!" Sunohara yelled as he rushed over to Tomoyo and grabbed her in the middle of her fall.

"You need to be careful. Why don't you just sit down for a bit." He suggested as he sat her down on the floor.

"Aww you saved me! My little knight in shining armor." Tomoyo said as she placed her hands on Sunohara's cheeks.

At this point Sunohara started to blush. He knew very well that Tomoyo had no control of herself anymore and is very unpredictable.

"Why is your face red?" Tomoyo asked. "...Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not." He replied. "...But I think you sho-"

"You know I've never said this before... you're pretty cute." Tomoyo said.

"..."

"NANI?!" Sunohara thought to himself.

That was the first time Tomoyo has ever called him cute. Or even referred to him as anything being attractive. Those words. Coming from her made his blushing even worse.

"Wha.. I.. ehh" Sunohara was at a loss for words right now. This IS Tomoyo he's sitting in front of..right? Not some mirage or some projection of his dream?

"You two look so lovey dovey." Sanae called out of the blue.

"I don't think lovey dovey is the right word for this!" Sunohara responded.

"This seems oddly familiar..." Tomoya said underneath his breath as he watches on.

Nagisa pops up behind him. "What was that?"

"NOTHING." Tomoya immediately replied.

"This party just got a little interesting" Akio thought to himself.

"So... do you think I'm cute?" Tomoyo asked as she started getting closer to his face.

Sunohara looked at his friends, widening his eyes as some sort of distress signal. "H.E.L.P. M.E"

But Tomoya and Kyou just stared back with an added smirk while Nagisa, Mei, Kotomi and, Ryou were at a loss, shocked at what's happening

He turned back to Tomoyo who was inches away from his face. "Uhh.."

"UHH?!" Tomoyo interrupted. "You don't think I'm cute?" She said in a whimpering voice.

"NO NO NO I think you're very cute! Always have!" Sunohara blurted out without even thinking.

"Uhh.. I mean... in a friendly way? So you don't think you're ugly or anything..." Sputtering out anything he can say to steer away from that awkward reply. Caught in an embarrassing situation, he thought to himself, "this is so FREAKING awkward."

He felt his heart skip. Tomoyo may be drunk, but is she going to remember this? He knows for damn sure that the others heard what he said. He turned his head to see Tomoya and Kyou high fiving each other while trying desperately to hold in their laughs.

"Bastards..." Sunohara said inside his head.

"Aww, you're so nice Youhei!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Since when did she start calling him Youhei?

"You know.. after we graduated.. I missed you a lot. I mean like.. like A LOT A LOT." Tomoyo said. "And you know.. I err.. I kind of thought you were an annoying jerk back in high school.. But you aight!"

As she said that she leaped onto Sunohara and gave him a tight hug. The hug made him fall on his back, taking her down with him. Tomoyo raised her head to see that she's staring into Sunohara's eyes. Sunohara started to feel the butterflies in his stomach had returned. He looked at Tomoyo. Her blue eyes, her hair falling onto his, her cheeks pink from drinking. She was.. beautiful.

" HEY!" Akio screamed. "You two should kiss!"

That loud voice snapped Sunohara out of his trance. "That's not funny." He answered back as he propped himself and Tomoyo back up. Truth is he wanted to kiss her, but she's not herself right now. It would be wrong for him to take advantage of her like that.

"You got it?" Tomoya asked.

"Got it." Kyou replied.

"Hey Youhei.." Tomoyo said calmly.

"What?"

"You have a little something right here." She said as she placed her fingers on his nose.

"Eh? What is it?" Sunohara asked.

"YOINK!" The girl said as she snatched away his glasses.

"Hey!" Sunohara yelled out. "Man, you're acting a little childish don't you think?"

Tomoyo placed Sunohara's glasses on her face and began to mimic his voice, "Man, you're acting a little childish don't you think? ...You're so serious all of a sudden. You really need to lighten up and have some fun once in a while Mr. Serious pants."

Sunohara whispered under his breath, "coming from you... It's just weird."

"Don't sweat it kid. People always get a little carried away when they're drunk." Akio told Sunohara

"Hey.. Youhei." Tomoyo called.

Sunohara turned to Tomoyo who was clumsily holding his glasses over her head. Her face awfully close to his.

"You know you can't see well without your glasses... Are you willing to do ANYTHING to get them back big boy?"

Sunohara's heart began to race at those words. He had never seen this side of Tomoyo before. The silver haired girl who was the poster student in high school is now drunkenly flirting with him. Sunohara sat there frozen with Tomoyo's face inches away from his, thinking of some way to respond.

Ryou who was embarrassed from watching the whole scenario spoke out. "Please Tomoyo, Sunohara's not-"

"SSHH... Don't worry about it sis." Kyou interrupted with a devious smile. "Youhei can handle this."

Sunohara found himself in a really narrow situation. He knows that if things continue the way they are, it's going to be disastrous. With the party's heat and his heart racing, he frantically tries to think of some excuse to give her.

"Ssuuu... uhh. Tomoyo, why don't we go get some more cake. It might make you feel better you know." He nervously told Tomoyo.

"Are you saying I'm drunk or something?" Tomoyo asked while leaning side to side, barely holding herself up straight.

"Yes. You. Are."

"No way am I drunk, how dare you! I don't need an idiot telling me how much I've had to drink!" Tomoyo hissed at Sunohara

"Look, you're obviously drunk right now. I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret in the morning." Sunohara told Tomoyo

"Well I am complete control of myself Mr. worry pants!" Tomoyo said as she poked Sunohara's forehead. "Right guys?"

"Absolutely, party on Tomoyo!" Tomoya yelled.

"This party is turning out to be more entertaining than I'd hoped." Tomoya thought to himself. This hysterical moment might never happen again. He's not going to miss this show for the world.

Most of the people in that room were secretly enjoying the comedy that was going on. Tomoyo continued to tease Sunohara when she suddenly called out, "Oi Kotomi? you want some of this sake? It's real good you know? Come on over here!"

When Kotomi came and knelt beside her, she offered a glass of water.

"You should drink some water. It will help you feel better." She said politely.

"Err.. Okay! Since you're so worried about me." Tomoyo said as she took the glass. "You know.. you.. I have the upmost respect for you ya know that?"

"I mean you went through so much... and you still turned out to be an AWESOME person... Up for another glass sister?" Tomoyo asked as she put down the glass of water and reached for the sake bottle.

Kotomi gave her a confused expression as she turned to look at the others. But they all just gave her a, "LOL You're on your own " look.

Tomoyo grabbed the bottle and waved it in front of Kotomi. "Come on, you only live once!"

As Tomoyo started to pour sake into a cup, Kotomi slowly scooted away awkwardly to safety.

Sunohara came up with the only solution to stop Tomoyo from acting up any further... SANAE'S BREAD...

"Yes... It's the perfect plan" He thought to himself. One bite from Sanae's pastries would render her unconscious for the whole party. It's not something he would ever want to do to Tomoyo, but with this situation, he's willing to do anything. But first he needs to get down to the bottom floor in order to acquire one.

He slowly made his way up pretending to stretch his legs. He eyeballed the stairwell leading down to the shop. With Everyone distracted and Tomoyo still trying to talk to Kotomi, he carefully makes his way to the stairs...

"Oi-Hey! Oh no you don't! ... Where do you think you're going?" Tomoyo asked as she grabbed onto Sunohara's ankle.

"Crap!" Sunohara thought to himself.

"I just ... I'm going to the bathroom." Trying to make the lie as convincing as possible.

"Why bother yourself taking the long way?" Akio said" There's another bathroom right over there."

He pointed to ANOTHER bathroom which happened to be on that floor.

"Ohh...Right..." Sunohara said weakly.

"So much for that plan." He made his way inside the bathroom, not really needing to do anything other than to think of another solution.

He began to devise another plan... He spent a good five minutes pacing back and forth in the bathroom.

"There's only one way to stop this now... " Sunohara thought to himself. "I need to drink with Tomoyo! With me drinking with her, we'll most likely dry out all of the sake. Soon she'll be out cold, and won't be able to do anything embarrassing

Even though he rarely drinks, Sunohara was confident that he can handle his alcohol a lot better than Tomoyo. Plus she's already drunk, so it shouldn't be too hard. He put his game face on as he prepared to fight fire with fire.

He casually walked out of the bathroom and sat back down next to Tomoyo, noticing the bottle in her hand, he decided to put on his act.

"Huh? You're still drinking?" Trying to sound convincing.

"Mmmm Hmm. You're not too chicken to drink some are ya boyo?" Tomoyo asked as she drew herself closer.

"Well.. I guess I can cut loose just for one night." Sunohara replied.

"YAY!" Tomoyo said with excitement as she grabbed two empty glasses and poured the sake.

Meanwhile the rest of the party were still watching with such thrill. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.. They can see right through Sunohara's predictable plan.

Akio whispers to the others, "we should wager on who's going to last the longest.. I got 1000 yen on Tomoyo girly over there."

"Are you kidding me? Sunohara's sober while Tomoyo's drunk out of her mind." Tomoya stated. "My money's on him.

"I agree. With Tomoyo's current condition, I don't think she'll last long if she consumes any more sake. Sunohara's chances of winning are definitely greater." Kotomi said.

"My brother isn't as a strong drinker as you think he is." Mei claimed. "Tomoyo has always beated Sunohara in whatever competition. My bet's on her!"

"Agreed. 1000 yen on Tomoyo." Kyou said. She turned towards Nagisa and Ryou. "What do you two think?"

Ryou blushed, "Oh, uh.. I don't think it's right to make bets on things like this."

"Yea. Tomoyo and Sunohara are our friends. This is just mean." Nagisa said.

Akio jumped in. "How about raising the stakes to 2000 yen?"

"Tomoyo." Ryou and Nagisa said without hesitation.

Akio grinned to himself and turned to Sanae "What about you?"

Sanae rubbed her head awkwardly." Uhh... I think I'll stay out of this one."

"Ahh you're no fun." Akio said

Meanwhile Sunohara and Tomoyo had already started killing the bottle of sake. The drunk girl easily gulps down her drink while Sunohara is cringing at the taste.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Tomoyo said as she poured Youhei another drink.

It had only been a few drinks, and already he's feeling the effects. His face was getting warm. His skin tingly, and his emotions were slowly making their way to the surface. But he told himself that he had to stay in control.

The spectators continued their activities trying not to look conspicuous as they watched.

"Hoo Hoo, what a battle this is!" Akio snickered under his breath.

Only a short amount of time passed by, but for Sunohara it seemed to have been an eternity. He finds himself starting to laugh for no reason, finding it difficult to sit up straight. He knows he's a little drunk... Anymore drinks and he's going to end up like Tomoyo.

At this point the two of them were simply sitting down shoulder to shoulder leaning on a wall.

"You drink like a wuss." Tomoyo teased Sunohara

"Wha... Who are you calling.. a wuss?... You man." Sunohara shot back a witty comment in return.

Tomoyo started to giggle. "You're such a lamo."

They stayed that like for a while. Everyone else continued on with the party. Sunohara and Tomoyo watched as Ryou began telling people their fortunes.

They watched as Kotomi took out her violin and prepared to play it.. only to have others stop her.

They watched as everyone played truth or dare, and seeing Sanae cry when she asked Akio what he honestly thought of her bread. They saw how fortunate they are to have such wonderful people in their lives.

The two sat there slumped against each other for what seemed to have lasted a lifetime. No cheeky words were being exchanged, no jokes were cracked, no arguing, no fighting. Nothing was happening.. But yet it felt so blissful.

"Youhei..." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship these past years?... With a girl?" She asked.

There was a slight pause until Sunohara replied, "nah."

Tomoyo turned to Sunohara. " How come?"

"I don't know." Sunohara answered. "I guess I'm... Just not boyfriend material. You know?"

Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't say that.. I think... you would make a great boyfriend for any lucky girl. You know?"

Sunohara who was starting to lose himself, "hmmm. You think so?"

"I know so." Tomoyo answered. "Anyways... *hic...Let's have another glass! The night is still young you know? KANPAI!"

Everyone in the room raised their glass. "KANPAI!"

Time passed, and all the bottles of sake were finally empty, but the party was still very lively. Everyone sat down to rest, having friendly conversations and laughing it up with each other.

Akio casually sat down next to Tomoya, "I believe you owe me 2000 yen kiddo."

"No way, it wasn't a fair bet anyway." Tomoya stated

"EHH? What the hell do you mean? I won fair and square!" Akio retorted. "If you don't cough up I'll double it!... With interest!"

Kyou giggled at the sight of those two arguing.

Kyou looked up at the clock... 2:00 AM. At this point they might as well be spending the night here.

Her eyelids were getting heavy and she felt that she would knock out the second she closed them. But she didn't want to go sleep yet, not with the party still going on and everybody still awake.

She looked around the room when she noticed that two people were missing.. Sunohara and Tomoyo. She looked over to where they had been before and found no one. She continued to scan the room when she found the two shoulder to shoulder on the couch... Sleeping peacefully.

*9:00 AM*

Sunohara woke up on the couch with a raging headache. He looked around the room and found no one else in sight. He figured they must've left a while ago.

He slowly raised himself up with his hand on his head... "Uhh... Wha.. What the hell happened?" He muttered to himself.

All he could remember was having several drinks with Tomoyo, having a conversation with her... And nothing else.

Soon Akio walked into the room, fresh from the shower.

"Ahh.. Looks like little Romeo has awakened." He said

Sunohara looked at Akio, "Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Well..." Akio said as he dried his head with a towel. "Everyone slept overnight, and went home this morning. Anything else?"

Sunohara managed to get off the couch and on his feet. Standing up made his headache worse. "Uhh... yeah. What happened last night? After I started drinking?"

Akio stared at him. "You... really don't remember?"

Sunohara raised his head in surprise. "Did... Something happen?"

Akio started to laugh, "Aww man! HAHA! You should've seen it! You and that Tomoyo were putting on quite a show." He said. "It was definitely a night to remember."

Sunohara's heart dropped into his stomach when he heard those words. They didn't do anything embarrassing did they?

Sunohara asked very curiously, "Akio. What happened?"


End file.
